The present invention is directed to processing foodstuff and, more particularly, to a food processor lid that that is configured to provide for convenient and efficient storage of the food processor and all of its associated components during shipment and during storage by the end user.
Food processors or other such appliances have become popular and are commonly used in residential and/or commercial kitchens or other locations where foodstuff is prepared. However, despite their popularity, food processors generally have a bulky structure and include many processing components, such that they often prove unwieldy to store when not in use. For example, food processors commonly include a container, a lid with a food chute extending generally perpendicularly from the top surface of the lid, a food pusher that is slideably positionable within the food chute, a processing disc, and a rotary blade. Because of the overall configuration of the lid and because of the length of the food chute, it is often difficult to store the lid with the rest of the components of the food processor in an efficient and compact manner. For example, many consumers typically store the rotary blade and container together and separately store the lid and food pusher together. Thus, storage of the food processor generally takes up much space in the consumer's drawers, cabinets, etc.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a lid for a container of a food processor with a structure enabling compact and efficient storage of all of the food processor components. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a lid that is configured to be inverted on a container of a food processor, such that the lid fits comfortably with the container in the inverted position and all of the processing tools can be stored together with the lid and container.